Traditionally, liquor and wine bottles are shipped in cardboard boxes with thin cardboard separating the bottles from one another. These inserts merely prevent the glass from one bottle directly contacting the glass of the other bottles. Very little impact absorbing protection is provided. Furthermore, in these traditional shipping boxes the bottles can move freely up and down, such that if the box is dropped or set down quickly the bottoms or tops of the bottles receive a great deal of force and frequently shatter.
When greater protection is desired for wines or liquors, Styrofoam shippers are often used. However, Styrofoam is expensive and bulky. Furthermore, Styrofoam is difficult to recycle and can add significant weight to the package thereby increasing shipping costs. There is a need for a low cost protection for bottles that can be easily stored and constructed when needed.